


Of Snow Angels and Tiny Coats

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ballet, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Two years into marriage, Ren and Kyoko are still the kind of couple Moko would call “nauseating.” Join the pair in the week before Christmas as they each plan a surprise for the other.
Relationships: Fuwa Sho & Mogami Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren, Tsuruga Ren & Yashiro Yukihito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Skip Beat Winter Challenge 2020!





	Of Snow Angels and Tiny Coats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my very first Skip Beat fanfic. This is part of the Winter Writing Challenge, and my three prompts were sugarplum, snow angel, and coat. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! I made Ren celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah because it is important to me, and makes sense with his heritage. 
> 
> Spoilers for the manga, if you are an anime-only fan!

“Corn! I’m home,” Kyoko called, stepping out of her shoes. 

She fixed her windswept hair in the entryway mirror, smiling at the way the Christmas lights she and Kuon had strung up painted her cheeks with swatches of gold. 

Her nose twitched, and the smile faltered. Something didn’t smell quite right. 

“Welcome back,” Kuon called. “I’m in the kitchen.”

Kyoko blanched. She slipped off her coat and hung it on the rack before making her way to the kitchen.

She had cooked in this kitchen many times before it had become hers as much as it was his. She knew the quartz countertops and high wooden cabinets as well as she knew the back of her own hand. 

She had never seen it look quite this messy before.

Bowls, measuring cups, and onion peelings littered the counter, and a fine dusting of flour covered everything, including the gorgeous man before her.

Kuon beamed, holding up a tray of some indiscernable mush.

“Oh, Corn, those um...”

“Latkes,” he supplied, still smiling.

Kyoko swallowed. “Those latkes look very, uh, unique. Did you follow the recipe from your grandmother?”

He nodded. “Yes! I even grated the potatoes myself.” He paused, considering. “Though it seemed tedious so I improvised a little with the food processor.”

She stared at the tray again. Rather than a fried potato pancake, the blobs resembled a Play-Doh pile with burnt edges. “I’m so p-proud of you, honey,” Kyoko said, her body trembling at the idea of eating his cooking.

Kuon watched the twitch of her eyebrow and saw Kyoko mentally calculating how many antacids they had left over from his last foray into cooking. Finally, he cracked; a snicker escaped before he could stifle it.

Kyoko’s gaze whipped toward him, immediately shifting from dread to indignation. “Kuon!”

He held his hands up, unable to help the giggles slipping past his lips. “I’m sorry,” he wheezed, letting the snorts and laughter escape. “Just, your face says it all.”

Kyoko scowled. “You’re teasing me again.”

“Naturally,” he said, his green eyes flickering with mischief. He gestured to the oven. “I’m heating up the ones you made over the weekend. So we’ll have those in a few minutes.”

She swatted his shoulder as his arms slipped around her waist. “Jerk.”

A puff of laughter escaped him, blowing across her neck and sending goosebumps racing down her arms. “I’m allowed to tease my wife.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “Is that right?”

“Mhmm. It was in our vows.”

“I don’t seem to recall.”

Kuon mouthed at her neck, not giving the goosebumps a chance to recede. “We can do a renewal, then. I’ll refresh your memory.” His voice lowered an octave. “I could go for another honeymoon, while we’re at it.”

She scoffed, but could not help the color of her cheeks. “We’ve only been married for two years. I’m not ready for ‘Lory Takarada Presents: Ren and Kyoko’s Wedding Part 2.’”

He groaned. “Fair enough.”

Kyoko looked at their ruined kitchen. “After we call your parents, you’re on clean-up.”

Kuon pouted. “I really did try to cook.”

She stood on her toes, tugged him down by the collar, and pecked his lips. “I know. But you can’t improvise cooking the way you might do when you act.”

“But you improvise cooking so well,” he said, stepping away to start moving bowls and utensils to the sink.

Kyoko put her hands on her hips. “I grew up cooking for crowds. It’s not a fair comparison.” When he stayed silent, she walked over and kissed his shoulder. “I’ll show you how to make Latkes tomorrow night. We both get home before sunset.”

Kuon looked back at her, smiling softly. “Thank you. For sharing this holiday with me, too.”

“It’s important to you, and that means it is important to me, too.” Kyoko took his hands in hers and squeezed. “That part was, in fact, in our wedding vows,” she finished, grinning.

Throwing the dish towel over his shoulder, Kuon flashed a smile of his own before scooping her into his arms.

“Corn!” Kyoko shrieked, laughing as he hoisted her up and rubbed their noses together. “Oh, you big troublemaker...”

She grabbed his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. She could feel his own laughter reverberating between their bodies. 

Kuon leaned up. Kyoko leaned down. Their lips met. It was familiar, of course, but their years together had never dulled the quiet awe of getting to hold each other close like this. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kyoko pulled back, still smiling as she took in her husband’s starry-eyed expression. 

“Corn.”

“Mm?”

“That’s the oven.”

He blinked. “Oh! Yes.” He set her down and grabbed the Alice in Wonderland oven mitts. Kyoko had picked them out when she first moved in with him. 

Leaning against the wall, Kyoko unabashedly admired her husband’s body. Even in a sweater and jeans, she could see his sleek grace in every motion. She knew those muscles very well, indeed.

Feeling her eyes on him, Kuon glanced over his shoulder with a suave wink. “Enjoying the view, love?”

One corner of Kyoko’s mouth twitched up. “Very much.”

When the edible latkes had been plated, Kyoko pulled out the candles and met Kuon in the dining room where their menorah sat waiting. 

Right on schedule, Kuon’s phone began to ring.

“Hi, Mom,” he answered, waving into the selfie camera.

“Ah! There are my babies,” Julienna delighted when Kuon turned the camera to include Kyoko.

Kuu popped in over Julie’s shoulder. “My two handsome sons,” he teased, making Kyoko laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Kuon said, “Dad, it’s the fifth night in a row. Pick a new joke.”

“Watch it, punk,” Kuu grumbled. A smirk pulled at his face on the tiny screen. “I’ll have you know my daughter-in-law is very famous. She can get you into serious trouble if I give the word.”

Kuon wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her back in frame. “Is that right?”

Kyoko giggled, pressing her face into his sweater.

Kuu tipped his nose up and glanced down at Kuon. “You’d better believe it, kid. She’s the most famous actress in Japan. One word to her friends at LME and your life will be hell.”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Kuon decided, looking deeply concerned until Kyoko smacked his shoulder.

“Enough,” she said. “It’s time to light the menorah.”

She placed six candles into their ornate bronze menorah and offered the lighter to Kuon.

Through the phone, Kyoko could see the menorah that Julienna had inherited from her mother. The intricate blue enamel details had always caught Kyoko’s eye. 

“Fifth night?” Kuu asked, just to be sure. Although, being that they were in California, it was still morning outside the windows. The challenges of celebrating a sunset holiday with an international family.

“Fifth night,” the other three confirmed.

Kuon squeezed Kyoko’s hand as they all took a deep breath and began to sing.

...

It was lunch time on set.

Ren Tsuruga sat in his dressing room, idly eating the bento Kyoko had prepared for him as he scrolled through his phone.

“Yashiro?”

The manager looked up from his laptop. “Hm?”

“What does Kyoko’s evening look like this Friday?”

Yashiro smirked, his eyes twinkling with nothing good. “Planning a date night?”

Ren scowled. “Forget it. I’ll ask her directly.”

“Ah! Wait.” Yashiro pouted. “You two are no fun.” He shifted some papers aside to grab his planner. “Let’s see.... this Friday. What time were you thinking?”

“Is she free at dinner time?”

Yashiro frowned. “She has an business dinner with a producer at 4:30. Assuming that runs the usual length, she’ll be done by 6:30 and home to you by 7:00.”

Ren hummed, looking over show times. “That should be plenty of time to get to the theatre,” he mused.

“Going to see a movie?” Yashiro asked.

“A ballet,” Ren corrected. “Ah, but don’t tell her. It’s a surprise. She’s never seen The Nutcracker in person.”

Yashiro smiled, adding the ballet to his planner. “What a good husband you are, Ren.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Ren muttered.

“I’m being earnest,” Yashiro leaned his cheek on his hand and stared at his charge. “You two have always been good together. I’m glad it worked out.” He chuckled. “Though the suspense of whether or not you two would get together probably took five years off my life.”

Ren rolled his eyes.

Yashiro spoke again, softer this time. “And I’m glad for selfish reasons, too, because now I know the real you.”

Ren glanced sidelong at his manager, letting his lips tilt into a partial grin. “I couldn’t very well have you be the best man in my wedding when you did not even know my name.”

“Tsuruga!” 

“Speaking of which,” he whispered, just loud enough for Yashiro to catch. Ren turned to the stagehand who was waving him over. 

“The director wanted to talk to you.”

Ren put his professional smile on and waved in reply. “I’ll be right over.”

Watching Ren’s retreating back, Yashiro smiled. “A ballet, huh?” He looked down at his planner, smirking again. Kyoko had also asked that Ren’s night be kept clear that day. Something about a project she was working on.

Yashiro’s grin grew. “Two years in and they’re still just as fun.”

...

Kyoko sat in her dressing room, killing time before an interview. She appraised the cloth in her hands, searching the recently-stitched hems for any sort of imperfection. 

“What’ve you got there?”

Kyoko startled, turning to the open doorway.

“Sho!” She put a hand over her heart. “It’s rude to sneak up on people like that, you know.”

He stuck his tongue out. “I didn’t sneak up. I knocked but you were spaced out, as usual.”

She scowled as he flopped down on her couch, watching her with his arms propped over the backrest.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? Someone to seduce?”

“Nah. I’d rather bug you.”

They glared at each other for a few seconds before mutually bursting into laughter. 

“Seriously,” Kyoko asked between giggles, “what’re you doing here? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Sho grinned. “Well, duh. That’s because I was touring. And it’s why I’m here.” He stretched out. “I just finished recording a commercial and I saw your name on the dressing room and thought I’d drop by.”

“Where’s Shoko today?”

“Visiting family. Her sister just had a baby.”

Kyoko stiffened in surprise, but Sho didn’t notice as he took in the pile of fabric around her. 

“Well good for her!” Kyoko said. “I know a couple of the producers at LME had babies recently, too.”

Sho nodded. “The baby fever is going around. Not that you’d catch me doin’ something like that.”

Kyoko poked his forehead. “Liar. You secretly loved anytime you got to play with babies at the inn.”

“Tch.” Sho looked away, but his pink cheeks couldn’t fool her. “So what’s your DIY project of the week?” he asked, leaning closer and trying to look over Kyoko’s shoulder. 

“It’s, um, a winter coat,” Kyoko said, holding up the garment. “I’m going to give it to Ren for Christmas.”

Sho smirked. “Did your husband shrink?”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “You wish.” She motioned to the bolt of matching fabric next to her. “This little one is a something of a prototype to make sure the stitching is what I want to go for.”

“It’s very well-made,” Sho said, observing the black contrast stitching against the cream-colored wool. “My costumers are always mentioning how difficult wool is.”

“It is indeed,” Kyoko said, showing him the long, sharp, reinforced sewing needle she had been using.

Sho backed away a few inches. “Geez, woman, put that weapon down!”

Kyoko snorted but relented. “Oh, your mother called. She wants us to visit for New Years. Are you free?”

Sho pulled out his phone and checked his schedule. “Hm... I have a New Year’s Eve performance, but I can be in Kyoto by lunchtime on the first. You?”

“I’ve got a shoot in the early morning, but I can be there around the same time.”

“Let’s just catch the same train, then.”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

“Need a lift? Or is Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome joining us?”

Kyoko swatted at him. “You saw his roots one time, Mr. Bottle-Blond.”

Sho arched a brow and gestured to Kyoko’s own dyed hair.

She sighed. “Ren is coming, too, but he can’t make it until later in the afternoon, so if you’re offering, I’ll take you up on that ride.”

“Sure, just text me the address.”

There came a knock on the door. “Ms. Kyoko, you’re on in five.”

“I’m coming!”

She turned back to Syo and smiled. “That’s my cue.”

He patted her on the shoulder. “Break a leg. I’m off to my next job.”

“Take care.”

In the doorway, Sho looked back. “Oh, and Kyoko?”

“Hmm?” She looked at his reflection in the mirror as she straightened out her bangs. 

“Keep some time open for me on your birthday.”

She smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Sure thing.”

As Sho walked toward his waiting car, he brought his hand to his chin. “A prototype, huh?” He chuckled and pulled out his phone to check the time. “I wonder if I’ve got time to do some last-minute shopping tonight.”

...

Kyoko watched intently as Kuon took his first bite. Something between fear and pride mingled on his face.

He chewed slowly and paused, blinking.

“Well?” Kyoko prompted.

He swallowed and turned to her. “It’s good,” he said in soft wonder.

Kyoko picked up one of the latkes on her plate and took a bite. “I-it’s delicious.” Her surprise turned into a giddy smile. “Corn! You did it!”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Kuon snorted and started laughing. “Grandma Josephine would be proud if she was here to see this.”

“She could cook, right?” Kyoko asked. She had a wistful smile on her face as she sat back down at the table to continue eating.

“Yeah,” Kuon said gently. He reached over and wiped a bit of sour cream off her cheek. “She’d have loved you. She made the best pastries when I was a kid. I still have an affinity for rugalach and sweet blini because of her, though neither are easy to find in Japan.”

Kyoko hummed. “I could probably make them with a recipe. I’ll look into it later,” she said, clearly already planning her next baking day.

Kuon watched affectionately as the gears turned in that mind of hers. 

“What?” she asked, realizing that he was staring.

“I can’t take my eyes off of you,” he admitted.

Her cheeks pinked. “Ah...So back to your family. What happened that Jul- er.. Mom did not end up being able to cook like your grandmother?”

Kuon swallowed the latke and considered a delicate way of phrasing things. “My mother was never a patient chef. Much like me.”

“Oh. Well, that explains it. And your aversion to food.” Kyoko shook her head. “High heat is rarely the answer.”

He pouted. “But it’s so much faster.”

After dinner and the Hanukkah call, Kyoko and Kuon were back in the kitchen doing dishes. 

Kuon washed while Kyoko dried. 

“So about Friday,” Kuon began.

“Hm?”

“I asked Yashiro to keep your night open after the business dinner.”

Kyoko glanced over, tilting her head. “Oh?”

He nodded. “There’s somewhere I want to take you. I think you’ll like it.”

Biting her lip, Kyoko smiled. “I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”

After washing the last dish, Kuon dried his hands and stepped behind Kyoko, settling his fingertips on her hips. 

“What are you doing tonight, love?” he asked, resting his chin atop her head. His hands wandered. 

Kyoko sighed as she set the last—now dry—dish down. “Well, I was going to go over my scripts and maybe work on a sewing project.”

“Was?” His voice was hardly innocent.

“Yes, until my husband decided to start something that I hope he intends to finish.”

Kuon chuckled, leaning down to nip at her ear. “Believe me, Kyoko, I intend to.”

...

The next morning, Kyoko shivered as she got out of bed.

Despite going over the script late last night, she had still somehow woken up without pajamas. She rolled her eyes as she looked at her husband’s sleeping face. That man was so needy. But then again, so was she. Kyoko quickly threw on a fuzzy robe and slippers before making her way to the window.

“Snow!”

Kuon groaned as he sat up and brushed his dark bangs out of his face. He squinted toward the tall windows where Kyoko had her hands pressed to the glass. 

Cold, winter light poured into the room where she had pulled back the curtains. 

He smiled when he saw her reflection. Childlike glee lit up her eyes and highlighted her still-round cheeks.

He slipped out of bed and padded over to her. “What are you doing up so early, love?” 

Kyoko turned, beaming up at him. “It’s snowing!”

Kuon looked down at the snow-dusted rooftops across the city. “So it is.”

“Kuon?”

“Hm?”

“You’re naked.”

“Oh?” He arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow once he’d leaned into her field of view. “I was under the impression you rather liked me this way.” He blew against her ear, making her jump. “Especially here against the one-way glass.”

Kyoko reached up and pinched his cheek. 

“Ouch!”

“It’s too early in the morning for this,” she grumbled, heading into their closet. 

Kuon pouted as he followed her. He was thoroughly ignored as Kyoko dug around for something. Whatever she was searching for wasn’t among the rows of velvet hangers full of designer brands they represented. No, apparently whatever she wanted was in the storage cabinet beneath Kuon’s shoe display. 

“Aha! Found them.”

Kuon aimed a baffled smile her way. “Our ski suits?”

“Mhmm!” Kyoko slipped on a pair of underwear, grabbed a bra, and walked over to the winter section of their closet for layers. “We’ve got some time until Yashiro picks us up this morning. I want to go up to the roof and see the snow.”

“In a ski suit?” he repeated, no less baffled, but still enchanted by her obvious delight.

“Yeah! We can play in the snow that way, and not worry about getting our coats wet.” 

Kuon laughed, finding his way into a matching winter outfit before they both donned their ski suits. “Well, you make a good point.” He held out his arm. “Shall we go then, milady?”

Kyoko giggled, affectionately bumping her head against his shoulder. “We shall.”

The rooftop garden of their apartment complex was often abandoned this time of year when the plants were barren and the high winds were vicious.

Kuon was not surprised that they were alone as Kyoko bounced around, grinning from ear to ear.

The brick path was covered in a fine layer of snow, and some piles had accumulated where the wind pushed the fine flakes against benches and planters. 

Kuon did not much care for the cold, having grown up in California. Still, watching the sheer joy on Kyoko’s face was more than worth a little shivering.

“Corn! Corn! Look, I made a mini snowman!”

He trudged over, smiling as she stuck little pebbles along the front to add buttons and features. At some point, she’d found twigs to make tiny arms. 

“It’s very cute.”

“Isn’t it?” She giggled. “The snow never stayed long in Kyoto, so anytime we got some, Sho and I would rush outside as soon as we could to play.”

He brushed a bit of freshly-fallen snow off her bangs. “I’m glad you had a playmate even when I wasn’t there.”

She scrunched her nose, but smiled. “I had a playmate long before my fairy prince arrived. Though you would have come in handy for snowball fights.”

Kuon grinned. “Is that right?”

“Sho was such a cheater.” She rolled her eyes at the memories. “What about you? I’m sure Dad loved to play in the snow.”

“Well, that’s true. He’s such a kid.”

“Said the apple of the tree,” Kyoko teased.

“Hey!” He frowned, looking exactly like a kid. “Anyway, in Los Angeles, it almost never snows, or even gets cold enough for snow,” he said. “So my parents would often take me to Colorado to ski in the winter. And the few times I went to Russia with my mother and grandmother, it was even colder than this. That snow was almost too cold to play in.”

“Well....” Kyoko grinned and suddenly Kuon found himself with a face full of snow.

He sputtered and glanced at his wife with a face of utter betrayal. 

She just giggled. “This snow seems to be right for playing in, don’t you think?”

Kuon felt a wicked grin pulling at his lips. “If that’s how you want it,” he said, scooping up his own ball of snow.

Kyoko squeaked, ducking behind her hands as he hit her shoulder. “Ah! Cold!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear that over the sound of your defeat.”

“Oh! It is on!” Kyoko quickly scooped up two more balls of snow and sent them flying with scary accuracy.

Kuon was helpless to duck. He was just too big of a target. The snowballs smacked squarely into his arm as he tried to dodge. 

While he had looked away, Kyoko took cover behind a planter.

Not one to be outdone, Kuon set up base behind a bench.

“Surrender now, Princess,” he called as he stockpiled ammunition. 

Kyoko sent a volley of snow into his hideout as she cried, “Never!”

Their epic snowball fight continued until Kyoko was giggling so hard she started hiccuping, and Kuon was too besotted to not scoop her into his arms. 

They laid together on a patch of snow, watching the mini clouds that escaped with their labored breathing. 

“I feel like a kid again,” Kuon muttered, sending a playful scowl at his snow-covered wife.

Kyoko bit her lip and smiled wider. “Me too.”

Kuon checked his watch and got to his feet. He tried to dust off the snow, but Kyoko had thoroughly bested him during their battle. “It’s about time to head back down.”

“What a shame.” She flopped back on the snow and threw her arms and legs out. “You know what else makes me feel like a little kid?”

“What?” Kuon arched a brow. 

“Snow angels.”

Kuon watched her drag her arms and legs across the layer of snow. She popped to her feet a few seconds later. “See?”

Kuon tucked her under his arm and placed a kiss to the hood of her ski suit. “Not quite as angelic as you, but not bad.”

Kyoko shoved him gently. “You big cornball.”

He groaned. “That was a bad pun, even for you.”

“I’ll workshop it while I’m out today,” she teased.

....

Dressed as Ren Tsuruga, he sat at the counter a few days later, fiddling with the tickets. They were the big, gold-foil decorated kind with the type of ornate English lettering that Kyoko always loved. ‘Princess-storybook’ lettering she often called it.

His foot tapped against the tile as he fought the urge to check his phone for the tenth time in as many minutes.

Just then, he heard the key tumbling in the lock. “I’m home!” Kyoko called.

Ren walked to the hallway, relieved to finally be reunited with his wife after a grueling 10 hours apart. He was a strong, independent man. He was also desperately in love with his wife. Yashiro would never cease to tease him for this fact. 

“Welcome home, princess.” He greeted her with a soft kiss and a long hug that she sank into.

“Mmm. You’re all dressed up. And you smell good,” Kyoko murmured. “Is that the new Armandy cologne?”

“Nothing escapes your notice.”

Kyoko patted his cheek. “So what’s this surprise Yashiro mentioned today? Does it have something to do with the tux you were born to wear?”

Ren sighed. “That man...” He led her to the counter and pulled out the tickets. “Close your eyes.”

Kyoko’s giddy smile flashed teeth, and Ren almost wanted to stay home and selfishly keep that smile all to himself tonight. Almost.

“Merry Christmas Eve, love,” he said, placing the tickets in her hands.

Her golden eyes fluttered open and Kyoko squealed. “No way! We get to go? Tonight?!”

Ren chuckled, patting her head. “I thought you might like it.”

“The Nutcracker!” Kyoko’s eyes had already taken on that hazy shine she got whenever she had fairytales on the brain. “Oh the romance between sweet Clara and the dashing Nutcracker.” Her hands clasped together and she sighed happily. “Oh, Corn! Thank you!”

He stumbled a little when she threw herself into his arms. Still, he smiled and wrapped her in an embrace. “I also have a dress waiting for you to change into,” he admitted. “Ms. Kotonami helped pick it out.”

“Aw, Moko did?” Kyoko’s smile was so soft that Ren felt like one of the Hanukkah candles melting in her presence. 

He watched adoringly from the edge of their bed as Kyoko dressed in the deep green evening gown that he had laid out. 

“Corn, can you get the zipper?”

She lifted her hair and glanced over her shoulder.

Ren stood, reaching for the sleek golden pull. He couldn’t resist placing a less than chaste kiss to the nape of her neck before zipping the dress up to the collar. 

Kyoko made an amused noise as she let her hair fall, tickling his face.

She walked over to her jewelry box. Most of it’s contents had been gifted to her by Ren, Moko, Kuu, and Julie over the years, but the particular pair that Kyoko reached for were ones she had picked herself.

The richness of the teardrop emeralds matched well with the hue of her satin gown. Kyoko caught Ren’s reflection watching her in the mirror. She flashed him a smile as she reached for a golden hairpin that he had given her for her last birthday.

She coiled her shoulder-length hair at the nape of her neck and slipped the pin through the center. She then turned to pull Ren into a quick kiss. “Shall we go?”

“I think we shall.”

Kyoko dipped into the closet to grab a clutch and a pair of heels. 

On their way out the door, she picked up the black and white tote bag that she had come home with.

“What is that?” Ren asked, trying to peer into the bag over her shoulder.

She swatted him softly. “A surprise. Don’t ruin it.”

Ren pouted, but Kyoko kissed away it’s effectiveness in an instant. 

“Now, let’s go! My first ballet.” Kyoko clutched her hands together and gave him another giddy look.

He sighed fondly as he opened the door. “After you, my love.” The mysterious tote bag would wait.

...

Even after years in the spotlight (and visiting Lory’s mansions), Kyoko never lost her sense of wonder at the fancier things in life. 

The novelty had not yet worn off as Ren got the door for her and gave the keys of his Porsche to the valet.

Arm in arm, they climbed the velvet-covered steps to the old theatre. It’s molded accents reminded Ren of his childhood in Los Angeles and the many old movie theaters there.

All around, hushed whispers grew louder as people began to recognize the famous couple. 

“Is that-?”

“No way!”

“It’s Tsuruga!”

“And Kyoko!”

“Wah! If I had known they were coming I’d have dressed better.”

“Do you think we can get a picture?”

Kyoko beamed, waving to their fans.

Ren gave his heavenly smile, leaving everyone overpowered by his charm as he swept Kyoko into the theatre and toward the coat check. 

Despite being well into her twenties now, Kyoko’s giddy smile was no less euphoric than her teenage days as they settled into their plush seats. Ren could only hope that one day any potential kids would inherit her cuteness.

Ren was glad he’d gotten them a private box in the theatre. He hoarded her expressions rather like a dragon. 

She reached across the armrest and took his hand. “Thank you, Ren. I’m so excited!”

He squeezed her gloved hand and threaded their fingers together. “Only the best for you.”

She chuckled. “Be careful or I’ll end up spoiled.”

“You could stand to be more spoiled.”

She shook her head at him, but her smile gave her away. 

The house lights turned off, and the pair turned to the stage.

Kyoko watched the ballet with rapt attention. For once, Ren didn’t mind being ignored. 

She made all the appropriate noises— and some arguably inappropriate but rather adorable ones. Gasping when the Mouse King appeared. Squeaking and clutching Ren’s arm when Clara and the Nutcracker danced together. She even let out soft sounds of awe watching the leaps and pirouettes. 

Ren couldn’t help but compare Clara’s eccentric godfather to his own. Lory wouldn’t make a half-bad Drosselmeyer. 

Ren was mostly watching Kyoko. The Nutcracker was his mother’s favorite, and he had seen it many times as a child. Still, watching Kyoko’s wonder-struck face gave him a fresh perspective.

He knew Kyoko was off in fairyland, but he also knew that she’d be eager to analyze the expressive acting style of the dancers once they were home. Her penchant for multitasking was rather impressive. 

When the Sugar Plum Fairy was introduced, Kyoko squealed in delight. “Corn!” she whispered. “Look at her! A fairy princess!”

Indeed, the sequins of the Sugar Plum Fairy’s costume sparkled in subtle and gorgeous shades of pinks and purples. Her tutu bounced as she leapt and spun, enchanting the audience, but most especially Kyoko and the children down below. 

When the curtain fell at last, Kyoko gave a standing ovation, clapping and crying.

Ren dabbed her her cheeks with a handkerchief, chuckling softly as she recounted all her favorite moments.

“It was beautiful,” she said as her cheeks dried. “I loved it so, so much.” Kyoko cupped his hand in both of hers. “Thank you for tonight.”

Ren leaned over and kissed her painted lips. “The night’s not over yet, princess.”

Kyoko tilted her head, showing a breathless little grin. “Oh?”

“Follow me,” he murmured, setting a hand at her waist and guiding her into the night.

He drove her across town and brought her out of the car.

Kyoko shivered a little beneath her coat as they walked through a parking garage. She clutched her tote bag tighter and blinked up at the towering structure. “The Metropolitan Government Building? Did you have some business here?”

“No business. Just come with me.”

An attendant who looked suspiciously like Lory’s secretary waited at the elevators for them. “Going up,” he said, ushering them in.

The elevator soared up the 90 floors in as many seconds, leaving Kyoko unsettled and holding Ren’s arm.

Ren stroked her cheek. “Sorry. I didn’t think you might get dizzy.”

Kyoko shook her head. “I’m alright.” 

The doors dinged open and Ren pulled her out to the observation deck. “We have the place to ourselves tonight,” he explained as he steered her toward the windows.

Kyoko gasped, her hands to her mouth. “Oh! Wow...” Her golden eyes swept across the glowing, snow-dusted city. She watched the cars weave through the streets below looking so very small.

“You can see the Meiji Shrine over there,” Ren said, pointing to an unlit patch of nature. 

“And the Skytree there,” Kyoko said, as she turned to another window. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “This city is beautiful.”

Far in the distance, she could see the looming shadow of Mount Fuji. She turned to grin at her husband. She shone as brightly as the city below as she fluttered from window to window, taking in the familiar streets from a new angle. 

When she caught the look Ren was giving her, she flushed. “Corn? What is it?”

He bent down as he cupped her cheek in his palm. “I was just thinking that I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

He could feel her soft smile as their lips pressed together.

When they parted, their foreheads rested together, and they giggled like teenagers. 

“I love you,” Kyoko said.

“I love you more,” he breathed, stealing another kiss.

“Don’t be unreasonable,” she warned, still beaming.

“Only for you.” Ren reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a small, wrapped box. “Happy birthday, Kyoko.”

She glanced down at his watch and laughed. “So it is.” She pulled him down for another kiss before accepting the box.

She pulled the red ribbon, carefully tore the paper, and then popped opened the box. “Oh, Kuon,” she breathed, his true name slipping out as she cupped a hand over her open mouth. “It’s beautiful.”

Sitting on the satin pillow in the jewelry box was a vintage necklace. The teardrop rubies were set into three intricate filigreed pendants that were linked to the chain. 

To Kyoko, it looked like the kind of necklace a queen would wear. “Where did you get this?”

Ren lifted the necklace from the box and moved to stand behind her. “It was my great-grandmother Sophia’s, before the war.” Ren clasped the necklace. “She was Polish and Jewish and a force to be reckoned with.” Ren kissed her neck. “She hid this necklace among other family heirlooms when the war first broke out.”

Kyoko gently touched the necklace, feeling its weight. Heavy, but not a burden. “What happened to her?”

“She was a spy for the Allies. She saved her siblings and many of the other children from her village.” Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko’s waist as they swayed slowly to a song only they could hear. “After the war, she recovered the items she hid and moved her family to Russia, where she had met my great-grandfather.”

“Is it really okay for me to have this?” Kyoko wondered.

Ren placed his chin atop her head. “Mother and I want you to have it. It has been passed down through the family, and that family includes you, my love.” He paused, considering. “Besides,” he said conspiratorially, “this style of necklace isn’t terribly flattering on me.”

Kyoko laughed, reached for the hands around her waist, and squeezed. “That reminds me...”

“Hm?”

Kyoko slipped from his embrace and picked up the tote bag. She thrust her arms out, smiling. “Merry Christmas, Corn!”

Ren took the bag. 

“Open the big one first,” Kyoko explained as he took out the two packages.

Settling down at one of the tables, Ren carefully unwrapped a clothing box. “A box? How did you know; it’s just what I wanted?”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “Y’know for how often you criticize Dad, your sense of humor is just as bad.”

He flashed a grin before opening the box. He pulled aside the tissue paper and lifted the garment. Reverent hands trailed across the intricate contrast stitching, and he chuckled when he traced the embroidery on the pockets. “A sheep?”

“To match your pillow,” she answered with a teasing look. 

“It’s perfect, Kyoko.” He stood and shrugged off his navy trench-coat. He slipped the pale wool coat on, admiring the fit. “Don’t let the costumers hear how good you are at sewing. They might get envious.”

She gave him a soft look. 

“I’m glad you like it. Now open the second box.”

Ren was amused by her impatience. “Alright. Though, I don’t know how you’ll top a handmade coat.”

When she remained silent, he unwrapped the second box to reveal a second, smaller coat. He lifted it and stared at his wife. “What is this?”

Kyoko bit her lip to smother her grin. “Check the pocket.”

Ren’s heart was racing as he reached into the pocket of the tiny, matching coat. His long fingers closed around something thin.

He pulled the sheet out and gasped at the black and white image. “Is this?” He turned wide, hopeful eyes on her. “Is this really—? Are you? Are we?”

Kyoko let a full smile overtake her face. “Three months pregnant.”

He swept her into his arms and lifted her off the ground to hold her even closer. He was laughing and crying as he peppered kisses across her cheeks and nose. “Oh, god, I really am the luckiest man.”

“Merry Christmas, Kuon.”

He leaned down and rubbed their noses together. “Merry Christmas, Kyoko.”

When her feet again touched the ground, Ren knelt in front of her and kissed her still-flat belly. “Hello, little one,” he said so softly Kyoko almost melted. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
